Ghost Rider (cancelled PS1 game)
Ghost Rider is the cancelled action-adventure superheroes game based from the Ghost Rider comic book series, It was designed and developed by Neversoft Entertainment and published by Crystal Dynamics Description and Gameplay The player controls Ghost Rider, sometimes on foot, and sometimes on his bike. The objective of the game is to restore the “Circle of Baeloth” before the evil Lilith aided by Zarathos and Centurious get their hands on it and unleash the full power of their evil into the universe. Already they have a strong grasp on our dimension and Ghost Rider must fight his way through a vast array of evil creatures, set in a rapidly demonizing world, in order to succeed. Ghost Rider will fight through fifteen exciting levels, both on foot and on his demonic flaming stunt bike. He will use as his weapons; his chain that moves with a life of its own, his own demonic strength, his hellfire and his soul searing penance stare The game is played in a third person perspective, with Ghost Rider being a very high quality 3D rendered sprite. The action is set in a 3D world, where Ghost Rider follows a branching path that can take him in and out of the screen as well as left to right. As Ghost Rider moves in and out of the screen, the camera will follow him in true 3D, rotating round to maintain a consistent viewpoint, and zooming in and out of the level to follow Ghost Rider. History After the release of Skeleton Warriors, In 1996 Neversoft continued to expand, swelling to over twenty employees. Neversoft collaborated with Crystal Dynamics to make a game based on the Ghost Rider comics. After six months of work the game was cancelled because of financial issues with the publisher. According the PlayStation Museum Ghost Rider never reached alpha stage. A demo was created to showcase the 3D environment engine, lighting effects, algorithmically generated fire routine, algorithmically generated chain mechanic, and the developer's ability to capture the mood and feel of the licensed character. Ghost Rider was to use the Skeleton Warriors engine. Ghost Rider was to be developed exclusively for PlayStation with a second platform to be determined (most likely PC). Other sites claim that Ghost Rider slipped through the cracks when Crystal Dynamics reorganized to become a developer rather than publisher/developer. While it is true that Crystal Dynamics did reorganize, someone within the organization tried to save Ghost Rider and pitched a plan and budget to senior staff. According to an unnamed source, it was turned down as they thought it would have to be true 3D to succeed (ala Gex 3D). Reworked Since the original Neversoft game Ghost Rider was abandoned, 20 years after. James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. leading the game designer would to going focuses were discussions and interested Ghost Rider PS1 from the original game developer titles. It has reworked to Ghost Rider: Apocalypse Demon Awakens being platforms to PC Windows and Macintosh.